Petunia, Lily y Harry
by skymoon
Summary: El porqué de algunas cosas. Please reviews, xfi, please.


La puerta de su habitación de Privet Drive se abrió y en el umbral apareció la figura alta y delgada de su tía Petunia. La mujer le miró con el ceño fruncido, disconforme, al parecer, con el hecho de que el chico estuviera tumbado en su cama sin hacer nada. O, quizá, pensó Harry, con lo que estaba enfada fuera con que hubiera estado desde el primer día del verano sin hacer nada. Ajeno a todo y a todos.

Sube al desván, hay que recoger y limpiar algunas cosas... – Ella extendió una bolsa que llevaba en las manos. – Aquí hay trapos y productos para limpiar, arriba hay cubos y un grifo. Ve quitando el polvo a los objetos que encuentres... subiré en cuanto termine la comida. – Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se giró para irse pero antes de hacerlo volvió a mirar a su sobrino. – No quiero tener que volver a subir para encontrarte aún en la cama, jovencito. – Finalmente se alejó y Harry pudo oírla bajar las escaleras. Se quedó quieto mirando al techo sopesando si debía obedecer o arriesgarse a que la mujer se enfadara. Aunque, suponía que no pasaría nada desagradable. Desde que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix había amenazado a sus tíos y primo con hacerles pagar caro que le siguieran "maltratando" no había sido insultado, ni vejado de ninguna manera. Más que otros años, este estaba siendo un verano tranquilo. Gimiendo débilmente se levantó y a paso lento se dirigió al final del pasillo del segundo piso. Ya allí, cogió una silla, se subió a ella y tiró de un pequeño pomo que sobresalía de una trampilla situada en el techo. Al hacerlo una escalera surgió del hueco, una escalera que bajándose de la silla y apartándola del lugar, Harry terminó de extender del todo. Una vez hecho esto subió por ella hasta el desván situado en el último piso de la casa.

Era aquel lugar un sitio al que generalmente nunca solía subir. Las pocas veces que lo había hecho, tía Petunia lo había hecho bajar tirándole de la oreja mientras le gritaba enfurecida que no era nadie para fisgonear entre las cosas que había guardadas allí. Hacía tiempo que el sentimiento de curiosidad hacia el sitio se había evaporado, diluido entre los terribles acontecimientos que habían asolado su vida desde hacia seis años. Al poner los pies, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, en aquel espacio, un sentimiento de intensa curiosidad se apoderó de él. De repente las preguntas empezaron a aparecer en su mente: _"¿por qué, después de años, su tía no sólo le permitía subir sino que se lo pedía, ¿qué había guardado en el interior de los armarios y baúles que ella nunca quiso que su sobrino viera?_"Tiró de una pequeña cadena que sobresalía de una lámpara de pie, y la misma se encendió iluminando la estancia con una agradable y suave luz.

Harry miró a su alrededor, lo cierto es que el paso de la vida había hecho que la capa de polvo que cubría los objetos fuera increíblemente densa. Había dos sillones al lado de la lámpara, viejos pero que parecían en perfecto estado, junto a la pared más cercana a los dos muebles se hallaban dos arcones que parecían muy antiguos, con tachuelas de hierro adornando la madera de que estaban hechos. En la pared más alejada había una especie de aparador con muchos cajones. A un lado del mueble se extendía una larga hilera de caja en las que Harry, frunciendo el ceño y forzando la vista pudo leer: _"Libros de texto"_, _"Juguetes de Dudders"_, _"Ropa de Dudders"_, _"Ropa de Vernon"_, "_Ropa de Petunia"_, no había ninguna caja en la que se leyera _"Ropa de Harry"_. En el lado izquierdo del aparador había una antigua bicicleta de su primo, el único objeto que, cuando se hizo evidente que a Dudley ya se le había quedado pequeño, Harry había suplicado que se lo cedieran a él. Aunque la respuesta siempre la tuvo clara de ante mano, no le dolió menos. Sonrió amargamente al recordarla: _"Las cosas de mi hijo no son para ningún mocoso impertinente que solo sabe pedir"_, sin embargo, recordó Harry entonces, aquello no lo dijo su tía, sino el marido de esta. Un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo, en realidad, no era su tía la que solía enfadarse más con él. Sí, era verdad, que lo regañaba pero solía ser por cosas sobre las que cualquier mujer regañaría a un hijo o sobrino, por mancharse la ropa, por dejar caer comida al suelo, por hacer ruido... Harry se percató, que aunque ella no hizo nada para evitar que le encerraran en la pequeña alacena de debajo de la escalera, en realidad, esa decisión no la tomó ella y que, aunque la cara de su tía casi nunca fuera agradable, en verdad, la mujer jamás le había castigado demasiado severamente. Sí, también era cierto que cuando más nerviosa se ponía era cuando el chico mostraba o decía algo sobre el mundo mágico al que había resultado pertenecer... Ella no había sido nunca agradable con él, nunca había mostrado que lo quisiera pero de ningún modo habría podido afirmar que el comportamiento de tía Petunia con él fuera igual de insidioso y nauseabundo que el de tío Vernon. Y se dio cuenta de una cosa más, hoy, el día en que su tía le había pedido que subiera a limpiar el lugar y las cosas que allí hubiera, ese día, era el día en que ni tío Vernon ni Dudley estaban en casa, y Harry sabía, aunque en su momento no le interesó ni lo más mínimo, que los dos volverían a última hora de la tarde. Siendo casi ya de noche. El tío había llevado a su hijo a hacer una visita a alguien importante. Ni su tía ni su tío dijeron quién era esa importante persona y, Harry tampoco preguntó porque vio que Dudley fruncía el ceño... no parecía que su primo tuviera muchas ganas de hacer ese viaje. Harry se percató que era la primera vez que veía que sus tíos obligaran a hacer algo a Dudley que el chico no quisiera hacer... ¿pasaría algo que él no sabía? Se encogió de hombros... fuera lo que fuera a él no se lo iban a contar.

Agitó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada un objeto. Finalmente sonrió agradecido de no tener que volver a bajar en busca del mismo. Estaba en la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, un armario alargado al que se acercó y del que extrajo al abrirlo, una fregona, una mopa y un cubo, también en ese armario vio el grifo del que le había hablado su tía. Tenía dos mandos, uno de agua fría y otra de caliente. Colocó el cubo debajo de la llave y abrió la que lucía un botón rojo, un agua limpia y transparente empezó a caer en el recipiente. Harry empezó a pasar la mopa alrededor del armario y de esa pared eliminando, primeramente, el polvo del suelo. En ese momento miró hacia la trampilla que llevaba al piso inferior, luego oyó pasos en la escalera que daba acceso al lugar. Su tía apareció segundos después y entró en el lugar. Ella no dijo nada pero se dirigió a la bolsa que su sobrino había dejado junto a uno de los sofás, extrajo dos grandes pañuelos blancos de ella y se aproximó a Harry.

Cierra el grifo y primero ponte esto...

¿Cómo...

¡Es que nunca entiendes nada! – Murmuró ella entre dientes. Sin decir nada más se puso tras su sobrino, extendió con un movimiento enérgico el trapo y se lo colocó a Harry de tal manera que le tapaba la nariz y la boca, el chico notó que lo ataba tras la cabeza para que no se cayera. Luego al darse la vuelta vio que ella hacia igual con ella misma pero que tenía problemas para atarlo debidamente.

Espera, déjame a mí, tía... – Se situó tras la mujer y lo anudó con la suficiente fuerza como para que no se cayera pero también para que no la hiciera daño.

Esto evitará que el polvo se nos meta en la nariz y en la boca... vete pasando el polvo a los baúles mientras yo paso la mopa por el suelo. Hay que hacer esto antes... porque si echas el agua ahora para cuando quieras usarla se habrá enfriado y tendrás que tirarla para poner de nuevo agua caliente... no hay que gastar innecesariamente, últimamente tenemos muchos gastos... – Harry no dijo nada pero enarcó una ceja preguntándose a qué gastos se refería su tía y, si debía preocuparse porque su familia _muggle_ estuviera pasando apuros económicos. – Venga empieza, cuanto antes lo hagas antes terminaremos y podremos bajar a comer... he hecho algo que creo que nos gusta a los dos... – Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par al oír aquella afirmación, el chico se sorprendió más aún cuando creyó intuir que los labios de su tía se curvaban formando una ligera y leve sonrisa. Finalmente, sin decir nada empezó a limpiar lo que ella le había dicho.

Media hora después, el muchacho había usado ya varios trapos limpiando los baúles, y el aparador que ahora relucían brillantes sin una mota de polvo y tras haber sido también frotados con una bayeta húmeda impregnada con un líquido especial para limpiar maderas de calidad. Mientras fregaba los arcones, tía Petunia le había dicho que estaban hechos en madera de roble y que pertenecían a su familia desde hacia, por lo menos, diez generaciones. Harry ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar que su familia pudiera remontarse tanto en el tiempo, luego pensándolo supuso que las familias de todos debían haber empezado hacia siglos pero, bueno, no era algo en lo que un chaval de 16 años pensara a menudo. Vio como la mujer procedía a echar agua caliente en el cubo y como en seguida se puso a lavar las zonas más cercanas a los sillones.

Quítales el polvo a las butacas... Toma, hazlo con esto pero antes que nada abre la ventana... – Harry lo hizo, la cristalera estaba situada tras los dos asientos, era pequeña y no dejaba pasar mucha luz pero el chico comprendió que era una buena medida para evitar que el polvo de los sofás se esparciera de nuevo por la instancia. No tardó mucho en hacer lo que le habían pedido. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que casi habían pasado dos horas y media. – Bien, creo que por fin hemos acabado con la parte externa, después de comer limpiaremos las cosas que hay dentro de los arcones y del aparador. Pero antes quiero que bajes, te laves las manos y la cara... cuando lo hayas hecho sube aquí las dos mesitas portátiles que suelen usar tu tío y tu primo para comer delante de la televisión en la sala de estar... – Harry cada vez estaba más confuso con la actitud de su tía y, el asombro le impedía decir nada. De nuevo obedeció y bajo a hacer lo que ella le había pedido. No tardó más de veinte minutos en hacerlo y cuando volvió al desván vio que no había nadie en el lugar. De nuevo oyó pasos en el pasillo. - ¡Ayúdame a subir esto! – Oyó Harry que le decía tía Petunia, cuando se asomó la vio empujando un carrito donde había unas bandejas con la comida. Bajó otra vez cogió una de las mismas y siguió a la mujer de nuevo escaleras arriba.

¿Vamos a comer aquí? – Se atrevió a hablar por fin.

Parece evidente que sí... ¿no te crees?

¿Tía?

Dime...

¿Por qué? – Ella se volvió para mirarle tras depositar su bandeja en las mesas que previamente Harry había subido.

Hoy es un buen día... – Harry frunció el ceño. El tono de ella en ningún momento de la mañana había sido ofensivo ni hiriente, ahora mismo su voz era suave y quizá, algo inquieta. ¿Estaba nerviosa?

¿Un buen día para qué? – Ella no respondió en seguida sino que se dirigió a uno de los arcones, lo abrió y sacó algo de su interior. Harry miró el objeto y frunció el ceño más aún. No había duda, aquello era un álbum de fotos.

Bien, sentémonos a comer y te contaré algunas cosas que creo debes saber... – Petunia lo hizo y retiró los dos cubre platos que tapaban la comida y evitaban que se enfriara.

¡Salchichas a la sidra con puré de patatas! – Exclamó Harry incrédulo. Efectivamente aquello era lo que más le gustaba, y había que reconocerlo, ni siquiera en Howgarts sabían hacerlas tan deliciosas como las hacia su tía. Aunque desafortunadamente ella no solía prepararlas, quizá porque a tío Vernon no le hubiera hecho gracia que su sobrino disfrutara con algo mientras vivía, como un "invitado indeseado e inoportuno", en su casa.

También yo solía exclamar lo mismo de pequeña cuando las hacia tu abuela... a... tu... madre... también le entusiasmaban. – Las manos de Harry empezaron a sudar y tragó saliva con dificultad. De nuevo, por tercera vez en su vida no vio a aquella mujer como alguien que permitía a regañadientes que él viviera allí. Sino como a su tía Petunia, la hermana de su madre. Como a la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. – Vamos, siéntate y come... – Harry lo hizo al mismo tiempo que ella. Unos cinco minutos después, la mujer volvió a romper el silencio. – Quiero enseñarte algo... – Harry la vio abrir el álbum de fotos por las primeras páginas y extraer algo de la segunda o la tercera. Cuando lo hubo hecho se la tendió y el chico cogió la fotografía con cuidado. No era una imagen mágica como las de su "otro mundo", aquí los personajes no se movían pero, a pesar de todo, una suave sonrisa iluminó el rostro del _"niño que sobrevivió"_. – Es mi madre... la madre de tu madre... tu abuela... Se llamaba Bridget Evans... tu madre heredó el color de sus ojos y, por lo tanto, tú también lo has hecho. Y este... – Le dijo tendiéndole otra imagen. - ..., este es tu abuelo, Edmund Evans... – Harry miró a las dos personas con interés. Las fotos eran antiguas y ni siquiera tenían color pero aún así pudo ver claramente que su madre se había parecido a su abuela y que su tía Petunia se asemejaba más a su padre. – Ahí no lo puedes ver pero ninguno de los dos tenía el cabello pelirrojo como lo tuvo tu madre, ella lo heredó de nuestra propia abuela materna, aunque mi madre tenía un suave y cálido pelo castaño, casi cobrizo... precioso... Desafortunadamente yo heredé el oscuro y deslucido pelo de tu abuelo... – Su tía se llevó la mano a la nuca y se quitó las cuatro horquillas que sostenían su apretado moño, una densa melena negra, ondulada cayó sobre sus hombros.

No me parece deslucido... – Se atrevió a decir Harry. – Estás guapa con el pelo suelto... No quiero decir que con él recogido seas...

Sé lo que quieres decir... los amigos de tus padres también decían que me quedaba mejor suelto... – Otra vez los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. – Fui a su boda... los conocí allí, no me hacía gracia asistir pero hubiera dado un disgusto a mis padres y, por supuesto, a Lily... y ya sabes... ¡que nadie me pille disgustando a nadie y dando de que hablar! – Una risita escapó de los labios del muchacho ante aquella espontánea afirmación. – Me sentí fuera de lugar... – Murmuró.

¿Por qué? – Murmuró dubitativamente Harry, no sabía si ella respondería. Por toda contestación ella se volvió a levantar pero estaba vez fue al aparador, abrió un cajón y extrajo un pergamino.

Toma, léelo...

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_JefeSupremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Evans:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa­vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera­mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

¡Es la carta de admisión en Howgarst de mi madre! – Exclamó Harry estupefacto.

Sí, es la carta que hundió mi mundo... – El muchacho la miró sin comprender. De nuevo ella abrió el cuaderno, esta vez le tendió cinco fotos. En la primera vio a una niña de unos tres años sosteniendo a un bebé, las fotos ya eran en color y vio como el recién nacido tenía pequeñas guedejas de pelo rojo asomando por una especie de gorrito de lana. La siguiente, era de una niña de seis años de pelo oscuro y otra de tres de pelo pelirrojo sentadas frente a un televisor viendo dibujos animados, la más pequeña estaba tumbada en el suelo y apoyaba la cabeza en el regazo de la niña mayor. La tercera mostraba esta vez a una niña de nueve años y otra de seis, subidas a una cerca de madera, viendo, asombradas, a unos caballos... En la cuarta volvían a ser las mismas chiquillas, más mayores pero de nuevo juntas, aunque esta vez la mayor sostenía un diploma y su hermana pequeña la abrazaba y hacia ante la cámara una uve con los dedos de las manos, gesto de victoria. La última mostraba esta vez a la familia Evans al completo, la niña pequeña debía tener ya once años porque vestía con una túnica negra en la que Harry reconoció el escudo de Gryffindor, su casa en la escuela de Howgarts, una preciosa lechuza blanca se posaba en el hombro de la pequeña. Estaba flanqueada por sus padres, quienes sonreían orgullosos... detrás de ellos, un poco apartada y con expresión triste aunque intentara no parecerlo estaba la muchacha mayor, ya una adolescente de 14 años. Y Harry lo supo, que su madre hubiera resultado ser una bruja y hubiera acabado yendo a Howgarts, que allí hubiera conocido a su padre... todo eso había hecho que su tía perdiera, de alguna manera que él no llegaba a comprender, a su mejor amiga.

¿Qué pasó? – Murmuró Harry.

Nunca tuve muchas amigas... ella, como tú fue una niña rara a la que le pasaban cosas raras pero para mi era el ser más fascinante del mundo y también la persona a la que más he amado nunca... exceptuando a Dudley, - añadió la mujer. – El caso es que yo sentía verdadera adoración por tu madre y me hacia sentir orgullosa que ella también lo sintiera por mi. Lo hacíamos todo juntas, jugar, estudiar, ganar concursos de disfraces... pelearnos con los niños de los vecinos... Entonces a los once años recibió esa carta... – La señaló con él dedo. – y ella se entusiasmó tanto que ni siquiera yo pude evitar sentirme contenta al verla a ella tan feliz..

Pero en la foto estás triste...

Sí pero solo era porque ella se iba... nunca habíamos estado separadas e iba a ser mucho tiempo sin verla... No me imaginaba como sería mi nueva vida sin ella revoloteando alrededor mío y, tampoco quería saberlo. Pero entonces volvió, por Navidades, y empecé a verlo... Al principio eran pequeñas cosas, siempre estaba ocupada haciendo deberes, nunca tenía demasiado tiempo para estar conmigo, intenté buscarme amistades de mi edad en mi escuela y mínimamente lo conseguí... Allí conocía tu tío y su hermana... – Hizo un gesto de desagrado como si algo le doliera al recordarlo – Luego con los años se fue introduciendo más en el mundo mágico, estaba en su quinto año cuando ocurrió aquel terrible accidente de trenes... ella tenía quince años y yo dieciocho... tus abuelos murieron en él... – Una furtiva lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Harry quien a penas se percató de la humedad y con un ademán inconsciente la secó. – Me tuve que poner a trabajar y a penas me quedaba tiempo para pasar por casa ni siquiera en las fiestas... ¡no quería hacerlo! ¡De verdad, Harry que no quise! – El chico extendió sus manos para coger las de su tía, ella nunca le había llamado por su nombre. – La escribí a la escuela diciéndola que no volviera por Navidad que no sería más que una molestia que regresara porque no tenía tiempo... Ella se enfadó porque creyó que la rechazaba por lo que era... lo cierto es que poco a poco le había ido cogiendo manía a la magia, le echaba la culpa de haberme separado de mi hermana... No fui sincera con ella, no quería que volviera para vivir unas tristes Navidades sin padres, sin pavo, sin villancicos, ni alegría... preferí que se quedara allí, donde sin duda estaría con algún compañero que le hiciera compañía... Creo que fue ese año cuando tu padre se dio cuenta de que tu madre existía, se enamoró de ella y se propuso conquistarla... Y lo consiguió. Antes de eso ella empezó a pasar las vacaciones de verano con sus amigas del colegio, cada vez nos veíamos menos aunque manteníamos el contacto por carta y teléfono pero sabía que debía hacer algo si no quería perderla para siempre... El año que acabó el colegio regresó a casa acompañada de tu padre, me lo presentó, dijo que era su novio, dijo algo más que era su prometido... ¡que se iban a casar! Tu padre era guapo, con una bonita sonrisa, sin duda orgulloso de ser lo que era y, siempre lo supe, estaba enamorado de tu madre. Reconocí en la forma en que hablaba de Lily la misma intensidad y emoción que tenía yo cuando era pequeña y explicaba a quien quisiera oírme las maravillas de tu madre. Quise llevarme bien con él pero mi mundo y el de ellos estaban tan alejados que supe que aquel hecho, que se casaran, haría que la perdiera de manera prácticamente definitiva. Asistí a la boda, conocí a Remus Lupin, a Peter Pettigrew – Harry frunció el ceño intensamente al oír ese nombre. – y, al inefable, Sirius Black... – Esta vez fueron las manos de su tía las que apretaron las suyas, Harry supo entonces que ella conocía lo que había sucedido meses atrás y se sintió de repente, aliviado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a salvo de todo peligro. – Nunca entendí que tu madre estaba deseando que yo no me alejara de ella, que en realidad no fue ella la que se separó de mi sino yo de ella... que anhelaba volver a ser las amigas que éramos de niñas... que añoraba la vieja complicidad que siempre tuvimos pero que yo deje morir y envenené culpando a cosas que nunca tuvieron la culpa. Incidí en ese error cuando Dumbledore te dejó ante mi puerta, cuando estuviste dentro y descubrí la carta, cuando supe el terrible peligro al que el mundo de mi hermana había estado expuesto, cuando leía la terrible noticia de que estaba vez, y ya si de manera inevitable, había perdido para siempre jamás, al ser humano que más había querido en toda mi vida. Me equivoqué de nuevo, odié a la magia culpándola de ser ella quien me la había quitado... Por eso recé y recé porque no sucediera de nuevo... pero la historia se repitió, se vuelve a repetir...

Soy mago... estoy en grave peligro...

Y puedo perderte...

Tía... ¿tú me... – Dudó si preguntarlo después de todo lo que ella le había contado. Finalmente suspiró y se atrevió. – ... quieres?

Siempre lo he hecho... pero te parecías demasiado a tu padre... y bueno me recordabas al mundo al que yo odiaba... pero siempre recé para que tú no heredaras los dones de ellos... Aunque sabía que sería inevitable, que acabaría sucediendo... Además tu tío siempre supo lo que eran mi hermana y tu padre y, ya sabes, él ha odiado más incluso que yo ese mundo. El adora lo normal, las apariencias, y no soporta que nada se tuerza del rumbo que él cree que deben tener las cosas. Así que opté por callar y aceptar la forma de actuar de mi marido. Y lo siento, cariño porque te quiero... te he querido siempre y te he fallado durante toda tu vida... colaboré para convertir tu infancia en un período oscuro y triste. No te protegí... – Ella suspiró y siguió hablando. – Entenderé que nunca me perdones pero... – Harry posó un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar.

Si me has protegido... me aceptaste pese a las protestas del tío, y con vuestra forma de tratarme, aunque no niego que hubiera deseado que fuera distinta, me preparaste para lo que tendría que afrontar... Soy lo que soy porque me hicisteis fuerte... Puedo entender lo que pasó... y no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento... – Se miraron en silencio. – Mi padrino murió hace casi dos meses y medio, pensaba que él era lo único que realmente tenía y sé que tengo la culpa de que ya no esté conmigo pero, ahora estás aquí y sé que no estoy solo... que me quedas tú y que aunque sigas fingiendo cuando esté el tío delante que no me quieres, ahora sé la verdad. Ahora sé que eres lo único que tengo...

No solo a mi... Dudley se quería quedar... Cuando fuisteis atacados por esos... esos... – La voz de Petunia se quebró.

Dementores... – Ella se estremeció al oír el nombre de esos seres.

Bueno...

Le hicieron ver lo que más teme... ¿puedo...

Lo que más miedo le da es quedarse solo... Cuando le ayudaste, comprendió que a pesar de todo lo que te habíamos hecho pasar tu le habías defendido, habías estado a su lado, cuidando de él... y eso que veníais peleando... Hace un mes me dijo, - Resopló divertida. – ... me dijo que quería que te tratáramos mejor, que te debía la vida y me contó lo que de verdad sucedió. – Su tía se inclinó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba al oído. – Gracias, por salvarle... ahora sabe que su mayor temor no tiene sentido... Te tiene a ti... no dejarás que esté solo.

No dejaré que nada ni nadie le hagan daño. Ni a ti ni a él...Y protegeré al tío porque sé que es importante para ti...

Tu tío fue un error... un error que aún no tengo valor de afrontar. – Harry la miró sorprendido, finalmente sonrió y la devolvió el abrazo. También él la susurró al oído.

Cuando lo hagas, estaré a tu lado. Quiero que seas feliz y que te sueltes el pelo. – Y los dos volvieron a mirarse. Una carcajada escapó de la garganta de Petunia, Harry pronto se unió a su tía.


End file.
